


My Beautiful Girl

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father!Genji, Hugs, Identity Porn, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, On the Run, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji is visiting Japan, and you go back to his hotel to have sex with him. SURPRISE! He's not just some stranger.Reader is of age. I suppose you can pretend Genji is older than canon, then. Whatever works for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Genji went back to Japan regularly now. Not Hanamura. No, he went to another part of Tokyo, bustling with people and where Omnics weren't gossiped about behind hands. He felt comfortable coming to this particular part of the city. Genji was slowly exploring the area with middling confidence. Zenyatta gently encouraged this, like a mother encouraging a nervous child.

Genji ignored the stare from the barista and thanked them politely for the coffee. Just because his face was covered, doesn't mean he was an omnic. He went to the front of the cafe and sat at the bar-like table there to people-watch out of the window.

"Never seen someone like you around here before," you said, sitting on the empty stool next to him.

"Because I am not from around here," Genji replied.

"You must have interesting stories to tell, then," you said, grinning. You rested your cheek in your hand, implying you that intended to stay.

Genji recognized that type of smile. It came naturally to him before he joined Blackwatch. It said, tell me more about yourself. No harm in that, he thought. After some small talk, he gave the usual explanation about how he wasn't actually an omnic.

"I figured that out when I saw you had a drink. So, do you have a...uhhhh..." you asked, gesturing vaguely downward.

"I am intact, yes."

"Good to know," you said, giving him a sly smile.

Your confidence triggered a nostalgic feeling inside him, but he couldn't place it. The conversation flowed better and faster with the comfort of the nostalgic feeling underneath. It felt natural to close the physical distance and flirt harder.

"Your place or mine?" you suddenly asked.

Genji was knocked off kilter for a split second before coyly admitting he did have a hotel room rented to himself.

"I'm free tonight," you purred, clearly pleased with the conversation's turn.

This was the first time you were going home with someone to have sex with. You had spent plenty of time flirting with many different kinds of people. You had a great sex drive and experimented with lots of sex toys. But you were waiting to click with someone before going all the way. You didn't have a specific list of requirements that Genji checked off, you just felt like you'd known him your entire life. The conversation flowed easily, and the two of you agreed on much. You were looking forward to someone Genji's age to show you how it was done. He certainly possessed the confidence to do it. And he kept respectfully his distance and only used words to flirt. While you loved that, it made you wish he _would_ touch you and show you how his cybernetic fingers felt like brushing against your skin.

You accompanied the cyborg back to his room. You sat on the bed and patted the space next to you. When he sat, it was obvious it was time to remove the pieces covering Genji's face. He bent his head forward and let you press the hidden switches at the back of his head to release them. You started and scooted back on the bed when the front hissed. He laughed quietly and caught the pieces in his hands.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Forgive me for taking little joys in what resulted from my near death," he sassed.

His face relaxed from laughing, and the scars and discolourations became more apparent. It was shocking in the way these things usually are, but it wasn't hard to see the handsome man he'd once been beyond them. So you leaned closer, took his hands, and put them on your body.

"Touch me."

He did just that, but he picked you up and put you properly on the bed first. You let your head fall to the side, and he took the hint, kissing your neck. The low whine of his body parts was distracting at first, but they faded from your mind quickly. He took handfuls of your breasts with surprisingly soft hands. You felt the parts down his back that shifted when he moved. His body was a wonder, and you tried to touch everything. The smooth parts, the rough ones, all of varying degrees of cool and warm. Your exploration was cut short, and he kissed down your body and over your stomach, out of reach. He stopped at your mound, adding an extra kiss there.

"I love doing this," Genji sighed.

He looked sexy between your legs, gazing down at your parts with hunger in his expression. You closed your legs around his helm, echoing his hunger for his mouth to be on you, then flinched away and arched your back in surprise.

"It's cold!" you cried, then giggled.

"Shush. Let me work," Genji scolded you with a sleepy smile.

You relaxed your legs open, and he lowered his head down, his antennae adorable in the air above.

Genji's tongue and lips, thankfully warm, worked your nub. You pressed your hips up towards his face. But it turned out you couldn't avoid the cold touch of the metal around his head and squirmed every time it touched you.

"I can't stay still. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Genji assured you, "Relax," pursing his lips in amusement. The corners of his eyes crinkled, reminding you of the age gap. You were in experienced hands.

Genji rubbed the tip of his tongue, tensed and strong, against your clit. He also swiped up and down your slit. Your mouth fell open, and you grazed your bottom lip with your teeth.

"Wow, didn't know that could feel that good."

Genji gave you a questioning look, "What?"

You covered your red face with your hands, almost laughing nervously.

"Nothing," you whispered to your hands. Genji's eyebrows shot up into his helm.

"If you say so," he murmured, lowering his mouth back down to you.

The flat his tongue slid wetly up your cunt to your clit, and he sucked it into his mouth. You whined, pathetic and shrill, writhing on the bed. The sensation stopped, and you opened your eyes to find Genji looking down at you.

"You are very sensitive. Any particular reason?"

"Uhhhh," you looked elsewhere, stalling for time so your blush would fade, "because I want you to hurry up to fuck me?"

Genji rolled his head to the side and mirrored the way you grazed your lip with your teeth earlier.

"Have a thing for older men, do you?"

"Yes," you smirked at him, "I was hoping you could show me how it's done."

Your appeal to his ego worked. He sat back on his heels, then grasped your hips and tugged your body closer. He took his cock in hand and poked at your pussy with the head. This his eyes went to your face, watching your face closely for any reaction to him slowly sliding in.

You were in your own world, eyes unfocused. Trying to decide what you thought of a real dick penetrating you. It was...squishier than your toys. Warmer. Felt good, definitely felt good. A moan snuck up on you.

"You look surprised that it felt good."

You shut your mouth and blushed again. Genji leaned down, rested his weight on his elbows. He was fighting off a shit-eating grin. Damn him! But you had it coming, not being honest about being a virgin. He was driving you mad with little movements of his hips. Your head dug back into the pillow, and every time you tried to retort, a quiet moan cut you off.

His smile only widened into a grin, watching you fall apart with barely any effort on his part.

"What, mmmh, are you looking at?" you demanded.

"You are beautiful. I want to be able to look at you while I'm inside you," he said sincerely, dropping the grin.

His sweet words went, not to your clit, but deeper inside. A new feeling for you.

"Do you think we could slow down?"

You suspected the man knew you weren't as experienced as you pretended to be, because he took your request to heart. He took his time to find an angle that felt best to you, stopping and starting multiple times. Asking your opinion each time. You pressed your lips together, his cock dragging slowly in and out of your sensitive entrance.

When he found that angle, however, he hammered it until you came. You were helpless beneath him, just laying there swearing and moaning. You clutched at the rubbery synthetic skin of his sides until the sensations overwhelmed you and culminated in an orgasm and what you thought was a very unsexy groan from you.

Your mouth was dry from being open the whole time. You pulled muscles in your thighs you'd never pulled before.

"How was that?" Genji asked, giving you a kiss on the lips here and there.

"Ahhh...huh," was your incoherent answer.

Another kiss, his lips soft and breath warm. More kisses, the kind that don't seem to end, and you'll do anything to get more. So you're pliant when he leaves your mouth, guides your body over, and places a hand on your lower back. Shockingly cool on your sweaty skin.

"We're not...done...?"

Genji laughed, mostly breathless exhales.

"You wanted me to show you how it's done," he reminded you, pushing in again steadily.

You groaned, partly because the head of his cock penetrated your entrance and partly because you were tired. You were determined to prove you still had some energy in you, though, and pushed back on his length weakly.

"That's a good girl," said Genji.

You blew a raspberry at him and sped up out of spite.

You endured a second orgasm and beyond before realizing Genji hasn't had one.

"Ugh," Genji choked, trembling and spilling into you. You gasped at the slight expansion of his cock, unlike anything you'd experienced before. Genji eased back, withdrawing from your abused pussy. His seed remained, an intimate gift to remember Genji by.

He wrapped your spent body in a bedsheet, protected from his cold body. He welcomed you cuddling up to him, the side of your body against his and laying your head on his upper arm.

"It's shame that we did not meet at a better time. We could have spent more time together," Genji said.

"It's the age gap, isn't it?" you murmured into the silver piece that makes his collarbone.

"That is not the only reason."

You had a feeling it didn't matter what the reasons were. He was going to leave either way. It was best to enjoy the time you had the unique man.

Genji let you use what you could of the toiletries in the hotel bathroom to clean up. He stood in the doorway, chatting with you while you freshened up. A scrap of orange cloth tied to the strap of your purse on the sink counter caught his eye.

"What is...?" he asked, reaching out to grab it and let it lay across his open palm.

"Oh, that? My mom said it was my father's," you said. An awkward smile stretched your lips that didn't reach your eyes. Uncertainty was heavy on your stomach, like whenever someone touched on this personal subject, "I keep it with me as a silly comfort. Maybe he's out there, somewhere. Dumb, I know."

The cyborg didn't put the scarf down like everyone else had when you told them about it. He turned it over in his fingers, the matte fabric in contrast to the shiny metal of his hands. You straightened up and turned to him.

"What's up?"

Genji looked up to you with shock in his eyes.

"It was once mine."

The heaviness in your stomach dropped so suddenly that you almost lost balance.

"What?" you asked, lips parted, eyes questioning, "No. You're kidding," even though he didn't seem like a man who would joke about this.

You repeated questions at him, edging towards him, and growing more insistent with each word. It was impossible. Your father was a mystery; a fantasy that you had reimagined many times growing up. And here came Genji the cyborg, making all that moot with a sentence.

To your frustration, he ignored your questions. Genji came to stand next to you in the mirror. You took a shaky, deep breath, attempting to calm your rapid heartbeat, but refused to look. Faced him instead.

"Look," he commanded firmly, turning you by the upper arms towards the mirror so that both your faces were visible, side-by-side.

What you saw was a punch to the heart. Your eye colour was the same, but that was to be expected in a homogeneous population such as yours. You had the same shape cheeks. Same width. The chin you hated that wasn't feminine enough, came from him. The perfect replica nose, his crisscrossed with scars and yours perfect, was what started the sobs. You shuddered with them and quickly lost sight from the tears. Your face was contorted, ugly, and red. _The shame_ ; you dropped to the floor and hugged your knees from it. You were glad you couldn't see. You couldn't stand the idea of knowing someone else was looking at you, let alone this attractive stranger who turned out to be your long-lost father.

What a fool you must look like to him. A stupid little girl, whose reckless flirting got you into this situation.

You didn't see your father crouched down next to you, afraid to touch you in case it upset you more. Genji said your name quietly. Reminded you he hadn't left.

"Father!" you choked out and threw yourself at him. He caught you, and you curled against his body, "Please don't go."

He just got here. If he left, you'd be shattered. You needed to hear that he didn't judge you for what just happened.

"Never," your father said, pressing a kiss to the top of your hair, "Never again. You are my daughter. We may not know each other, but you are my daughter. And therefore," another kiss to on your hair, "I love you."

"Father," you said, a pathetic little girl in her daddy's arms, "Tell me it'll be okay."

"It," he kissed you, "Will," another kiss, "Be," and another, "Okay."

Genji had kissed away some of your angst, so you lifted your head to make sure of one more fact, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No," he agreed firmly, his lips on your temple. Your father's kisses trailed up and down your cheeks and temples, an attempt to soothe and make up for lost time. His arms closed tighter around you.

You lifted your head further to look him in the face and thank him for being an understanding and supportive father to you. Your mouths accidentally connected.

Genji didn't pull away and neither did you. His hand cupped the back of your head. When you didn't push it away, it trailed down your neck and he retreated enough to whisper to you.

"It will be our secret."

His cheeks were rosy, and his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"You really love me, Father?"

"Yes," he repeated, pecking your lips, "My beautiful girl."

Your faces were close. The tension was high. Your lips were inches from each other. You closed the gap, this time fully on purpose. You pushed forward to mirror his hold on your body. He slowly lay back against your bathroom mat, you kissing his mouth hungrily. Trying hard to fill the hole the shame had opened in your heart. You didn't notice his hands were further down your body until your father switched your positions, you facedown ending up on the mat, and him between your legs.

You twitched when his cold hands spread where your cheeks met your thighs to make way for his cock. He slid in easily, then hovered over your body, placing his chin next to your neck.

Your father rocked his body against yours. Shallow movements inside you, designed for long, slow love-making. Love that you'd been missing out on your whole life. He whispered that love in your ear, between kisses to your neck and cheek. Then gasped it as he came inside you. Your stomached trembled as he filled you with warmth a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Your father returned to Overwatch but kept in touch with you via message. What happened between you before hung over you and made things awkward, at least on your end. You nearly died on the spot when he brought it up, wanting to talk it out.

"Let's just forget it happened," you insisted.

How naive you were, but he went along with it.

Genji tried to visit you regularly, but most of the time his visits were cut short. He was called back to base to cover for an injured comrade. Overwatch was in sore need of recruits. Eventually, your father asked you to return with him. He asked while giving you a loving hug, showering your face with kisses.

"I want you in my life. Will you come with me?" he asked.

It didn't take you long to say yes. Not a lot was keeping you rooted to where you lived. And you had a knack for making friends wherever you went, anyway. Even if they weren't deep friendships, the connections helped you get what you needed or wanted.

You gathered some belongings and followed your long-lost father onto one of Overwatch's drop ships. You trembled with excitement, looking everywhere inside the ship. You took in all the shiny details and the neat-looking technology. Before your father made you strap into a seat, you met the pilot, Lena. She acted friendly, even _looked_ friendly, so you got along with her right away. Asked her what got her into piloting, show she joined Overwatch, and everything.

"Look at him preening over there," she said, smirking and jerking a thumb in Genji's direction.

You turned around, and he straightened up stiffly, trying to act casual.

"Are you proud of me, Otousan?" you teased.

Your father stood stock still.

"It is very strange to finally hear that."

"Is 'Tousan better?"

"...No. But it will have to do," he admitted. He didn't want to be reminded that he was getting older.

After that, your father let his new role settle onto his shoulders like it was nothing. You were such a beautiful child in his eyes, how could being your father be a bad thing? In fact, he settled on calling you that, 'Beautiful'. It seemed right to him. Your turn to preen; you loved it.

You loved Gibraltar even more than the drop ship. There were numerous dark corners and forgotten pieces of tech lying around to explore. Your new room was dusty and neglected, but it was yours and your father's was next to it. Normally, he preferred a quiet room to come back to without any neighbours, but he made an exception for you.

You took to your training with enthusiasm. You were worried at first that Genji would fuss over you and get in the way. Instead, he chose to parent you like a bird letting its young fall out of the nest to fly for the first time. He watched from afar as you tried, and inevitably failed a few times. He was there to help you heal after.

Your father sat with you when you fussed over your bruises, not bad enough to see the doctor.

You poked your latest one and then whined at him.

"It hurts so much...!"

"Of course it does, Beautiful. What did you expect?"

You petulantly showed him your lower lip in response.

Your father lifted your shirt, murmuring, "Let me see."

You let him, enjoying having someone fuss over you. He traced the outline of the huge, ugly bruise on your side with a fingertip. He hissed in sympathy at the sight of it.

Genji was still fussing over your bruises, which you liked. You were loved. _Your_ attention was drawn elsewhere, however. You were keenly aware of how close he sat. Your clit was keenly aware, too. The way he sat, his thighs were relaxed open in a V-shape. The bottom of the V was where his dick was tucked away. A part of him you were inappropriately familiar with. Your eyelids fell closed as a blush creeped up your cheeks. How could you feel this way? You were unbelievable.

"Oh, did I hurt you?"

You snapped out of it, and opened your eyes to find your handsome father staring at you expectantly. He tucked your shirt back down.

You shook your head. "No."

Genji gave you a small smile, brightening your existence.

"Give me a hug!" you said, smiling back and walking forward on your knees.

"Okay," he laughed.

He held you gently to his body with his chin resting on the top of your head while you straddled one of his thighs. Maybe it was unusual for a young woman your age to sit in your father's lap, but he had missed out on holding you like this when you were a little girl.

Blood was pounding between your legs. But you wanted to stay close to your father. Instead of kissing his neck and feeling the synthetic material beneath your lips, you nuzzled him. You desired to be sitting, full of his cock, but instead you squeezed him tighter. You were scared he could feel your arousal, it was so obvious to you.

Genji hummed softly and squeezed you, too. The side of his cool helm pressed against your ear. You remained cuddled up with Genji for so long, you thought you might drop off to sleep. Until he shifted.

"I must do my daily mediation," he said. You made complaining noises but got off his lap. "A lot of my thoughts are most likely going to be of you."

The next little while went well. You kept your dirty urges to yourself. You masturbated a few times in your new bed to take the edge off, but you kept wishing your fingers were your father's.

During the day, your gaze was drawn to his hands. You swear you could feel the ghost of his fingertips caressing your slit through your panties. You tore your gaze away each time, glad no one noticed. You trained harder to distract yourself, but you only ended up with worse bruises, some scrapes, and finally a trip to see that doctor.

Genji came to fetch you after to take you back your room.

"How did you manage this?" he asked.

"I tried, 'Tousan. I really did!"

You turned to look in his direction while speaking to him, and you lost your balance and started to topple. Your father steadied you. You were super aware of his hands on your body, and straightened up quickly so he would let go.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just," you paused to twirl your finger next to your temple, "a little loopy. She gave me something called Tylenol 3s."

"That's it? And you are like _this_? You should lie down."

"But, 'Tousan..."

You let your father take you to your room. Genji removed his face coverings and you lay together on the bed a modest distance away from each other. The medication loosened your tongue, and Genji was happy to hear you talk.

You chattered to him all about your training. How terribly clumsy you were, but you were trying. You wanted him to be proud of you, but you left that last bit out.

"I must have inherited my abilities from my mom," you said, grinning.

"Oh? What happened to her?"

"She's...around. We don't get along, and we're not really close. I talked myself into a job as soon as possible and moved out. She never asked me to stay, anyway." You wished she had. "I would go back every once in a while and apologize for being a bad child and then leave again." You glared at the ceiling.

"You got that from me. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was the same. I could not stay at home when I was younger. It was suffocating. I had strict trainers and a strict brother."

"Hanzo-ojisan?"

He nodded.

"Why doesn't Ojisan just join Overwatch?" you huffed.

"He must find his own path."

"But don't you want him here?"

"I do, but this situation requires patience. Trust me."

"Whatever, 'Tousan." You wiggled over into his personal space. You slung one arm over his side, hugging him closer, despite his uncomfortable body parts. "Cuddle me."

"Okay," he agreed quietly. "And...can you do me a favour?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please call me 'daddy'?"

You pulled back to frown at him. You thought immediately of the sexual connotations. Also, if everyone heard you calling Genji 'daddy,' then they might start to wonder how close you really were.

You angrily smacked his chest for even suggesting it. "No!"

"Hear me out," Genji said, slipping his hand around to hold it against your lower back. How easily it could slip lower to fondle your ass. "I had been thinking. I like thinking of you as my little girl. I was not present when you were growing up."

That smelled like bullshit. You cocked a brow and took a huge risk, asking, "Is that the real reason?"

Your father studied you for a few moments. His helm cast a shadow over his eyes usually, but his eyes always held an inner glow. A quiet love for life.

"I see I'm not the only one thinking of this."

You recoiled in shock at that, but then settled in close again. You gave him a look that you hoped communicated what you wanted without having to say it out loud. You wanted your daddy in the worst way. If he said no, if he pushed you away you might return to Japan in tears.

Your father smiled sadly.

"Is it my fault you grew up such an attractive young woman?"

You nodded, still begging with your eyes, and Genji cracked a grin.

"Heheh, what a naughty girl."

Your father leaned in close to give you a sweet kiss on the cheek. You bumped your cheek against his lips. It was nice, but it wasn't exactly what you wanted.

"You make me proud. You deserve a reward. What do you desire?"

His wording didn't slip by you. You knew what you _desired_.

"Finger me, Daddy."

You must have hit upon his weakness by saying that. He hesitated, but then he licked his fingers and his hand dove down into your underwear. He rubbed at your clit first, making you whisper, "Yesss."

You opened your thighs further and pressed your hips up into the stimulation he was giving you. Your daddy studied your face to gauge your reaction, while you stared up at him through pleading eyes.

Your clit wasn't his main target, so his fingers went further. The tips slid along your slit. He penetrated you just a bit, and he swirled his fingers around just inside your entrance, making you cry, "Daddy!"

Genji shushed you in case someone overheard. So when he began to finger you properly with a single finger, you swallowed another cry, it emerging as a whine from your throat. A second finger soon followed. It slid in shamefully easily, as your entire entrance was coated in a thick layer of slick. You gripped his arm tightly with one hand, the armour cutting into your palm. Your daddy spoiled you, letting you rut your naughty hips against his hand. He knew you could barely contain yourself. His fingertips were petting your special spot, making you clamp your hand over your mouth to keep in your moans.

Your daddy nuzzled into your ear to ask softly if you were close. You confirmed with a shrill hum.

"Don't finish yet, Beautiful."

You looked at him in confusion. Genji's fingers slowed. You were even more confused. Your daddy captured your lips in a kiss. He opened his mouth, so you obediently opened yours in turn. His fingers sped up inside you again. Your daddy muffled your noises by tentatively licking inside your mouth. You let him in, and he put more passion into the kiss. Your body squirmed against his until you came, arching up from the bed.

Genji continued to finger you through it, then pulled his hand out of your pants. He broke the kiss, leaving you panting and dazed. He popped his fingers in his mouth to suck them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's experience with T3s is based on my time spent high af playing WoW: Lich King and enjoying myself immensely after getting my wisdom teeth taken out. BTW YES THERE WILL BE MORE


	3. Chapter 3

 You and your father met in secret regularly to satiate your incestuous desires now. Not on the same day every week. No, your schedules wouldn't allow that. Plus, that was cliche and foolish if you wanted to hide goings-on.

Genji loved to play with you. Every touch elicited a reaction. Panting, "Daddy," or "fuck," or a cute whine. Plus adorable squirming while two fingers were two knuckles deep, stroking a spot deep inside, previously unknown to you.

"That's unfair," you protested with just your voice. Your body was in complete disagreement. Your cunt was clenching at his fingers and your thighs stretched open.

"Quiet, your daddy knows best," he said not unkindly, and he went back to sucking on your neck.

Genji had you pinned against the cold, tiled wall in a stall in the communal showers. Your back had long-since heated the tile. The water was running to cover the telling sound of your father pulling his fingers out to shove in three at once. He chased your orgasm until you arched your back away from the wall and pushed at his chest with your palms. He let you catch your breath, then you looked down at the floor to step down. You thought you were done, as you hadn't made love since that time in Japan at your former apartment. Your father never took things further, and you were comfortable with that.

The way Genji dragged his gaze up and down your body told you differently this time. You wanted more, too, but you were too nervous to ask. As if being penetrated here would alert everyone in the base to what you were doing like they had a sixth sense for immoral activity.

"Did you get birth control from Angela like Daddy told you?" he asked. His voice was husky with anticipation like a blade being dragged against stone.

"Uhuh." You nodded vigorously to make up for your lack of comprehensible words.

"Good girl."

Without warning, he lifted you up with one arm around your waist. He used his other hand to quickly line his cock up and thrust inside. It was still a bit of a stretch, so you threw your head back and cried, "Daddy!"

You were too loud, so Genji had to fix that. He kissed you, hard. He sucked on your bottom lip as a signal to open up. He was moving slowly inside you, so your mouth dropped open anyway. While you were in heaven from being full, so full, of your daddy's cock, Genji was trying not to think too hard.

That if you were on birth control now, and also _his_ daughter, that you could easily be sleeping with other men. He wrapped his arms tighter around your shoulders as if he could keep you all to himself just by holding you. The other issue that nagged him was that this couldn't possibly last forever. Surely you would find someone your own age to date. That thought spurred punishing thrusts that obliterated any rational last thoughts you may have had. You desperately squeezed your thighs around Genji's waist.

You pulled away from the kiss to let out a shrill moan, and that snapped him back to reality. He stopped fucking you to arrange your arms around his neck.

"Hold on."

"Yes, Daddy."

He took hold of your hips to control his thrusts. To make more precise strikes at your core. You lay back against the wall to enjoy the steady ride to completion. To enjoy bouncing on your daddy's lap, with your daddy clinging to you for the closeness he craved and wished to give you. He moaned low and quiet, and you clenched around his cock. Cumming would be so easy, you just didn't want this to end too soon.

The gritty scuff of a boot against the tiled floor outside the shower stall alerted you both to at least one other person in the bathroom. It was supposed to be deserted at this hour. Muffled conversation told you it was at least two people.

You tensed up, your cunt constricting around your father's cock. The sudden surge of pleasure caught him off-guard.

"Ngh." Genji held his orgasm back.

You shut your mouth tight like you're sure your father wanted. You didn't recognize the voices, it was too muffled.

Your father jerked his hips, going deeper. The base of his cock stretched you a bit further, and he came deep inside. He exhaled against your neck. His shoulders rose and fell with his breathing. He then bit into you with just with front teeth and pinned you tighter against the wall.

The two people lingered outside. Your core echoed your tension, clutching around Genji's length. No matter, he only rolled his hips. He ground his pelvis into your clit, driving whines out of your mouth. He put his palm over your lips before you got any louder.

Genji pushed you bit-by-bit towards the edge. Your orgasm overwhelmed your being, and by the time your senses returned, there was silence outside the stall.

At long last your father allowed you some mercy, lowering your feet to the floor. He brought your forehead to his lips with a hand on the back of your head.

"Forgive your father. He has a weakness for almost being caught. We should not do that again in such a public place."

"Yes, 'Tousan."

As much as you were disappointed to hear that, because the thrill of public fucking on top of the ultimate thrill of being on the end of your daddy's dick, you had the niggling feeling that your unique relationship could end at any moment. Whether it would be because you'd be discovered and separated, or Genji coming to his senses and pushing you away. You were hoping obedience would stave this off.

So if your father said no more sex in the showers, then no more sex in the showers.

The two of you shared lingering, loving kisses and then conveniently cleaned yourselves using the shower.

"So who do you think it was?" you asked your father. "I didn't recognize one of the voices."

The stranger turns out to be your uncle, Hanzo. He looks so different from Genji, not just because he barely has any scars on his intact body. The quiet love for life that your father has is dimmed in Hanzo's eyes. This, in contrast to his loud, commanding voice. Not quite as booming as Reinhardt's, but he demands just as much respect when he speaks. You give him that respect. He's not unkind to you and keeps you at a distance at first.

You charm your way past Hanzo's defences. You have all the charisma of your father and lack all the negative associations that make Hanzo push his brother away. Hanzo is pleased to teach you how to handle a bow, and he's even more pleased when he sees you holding the bow with an excited grin.

Genji should be immensely proud of you for getting along with Hanzo and happy that right now, you are being a link between the two brothers. Almost like a real family. But something about it eats at him. Riles him up. Genji found himself keeping mental notes of where your uncle was in relation to you. Hanzo being in the same room as you raised his hackles. Genji is aware of the change in himself. He hides it well from you and instead takes it out on your cunt. Hammers it with his hand over your mouth to stifle your screams. He only does this when Hanzo is off-base, just to be safe.

Hanzo sets to work right away, and Genji keeps you almost constantly full of his cum in the meantime. You welcome this rough, but less loving, type of fucking. You equate it with fatherly approval. Every time Genji comes undone while inside you, you feel loved and connected to your father. Your uncle's face starts appearing in the back of your mind as you and Genji continue to fuck in secret. Hanzo is a beautiful man, so it only enhances the pleasure you feel. Genji has to clamp his hand tighter around your mouth.

Hanzo comments on the marks around your mouth when he next returns to the watchpoint the next day. Your face sets ablaze in embarrassment, and you make up a flimsy excuse. Hanzo hums, disbelieving, but he drops the subject. He has become a protective uncle to you. He pulls you close to place a kiss in your hair, then lets go. He's just worried about you hurting yourself.

You revel in his affection, but the closer you get to Hanzo, the more worried you are that he will somehow find out about your and Genji's secret.

Adding to your worries, Dr. Ziegler says she has serious news for you at your next appointment. Your father doesn't have to come with, but he sees the dread in your expression. He needs to take care of his little girl.

Dr. Ziegler smiles sadly when she sees that Genji is with you.

"I'm glad you brought support. You know we're all here for you," she says. "You're pregnant."

The room spun, and your nausea wasn't from the pregnancy. You reached for your father's hand for comfort, for an emotional anchor. Genji moved his hand away, and you knew that was it. He was your father, no longer your daddy.

The next few days were awkward. You saw your sadness reflect in your father's eyes. He often stared into space, silent, when normally he would chat with you. You watched him, scared to interrupt. He would come to the conclusion that you shouldn't continue your trysts anymore. There was a serious consequence, but neither of you expected pregnancy. The birth control failed.

After three days, Genji announced your fate:

"I'm taking you back to Japan, Beautiful."

He used your favourite nickname, but again, this was it. You sniffled and wiped your tears away, trying to be a big girl for your father. You took the flight there together, leaning against each other. You bundled up your jacket to use as a pillow and fell asleep on his shoulder to get some rest from your grief.

You woke, groggy, when the plane touched down. You lifted your head from Genji's shoulder.

"The other flight is in a few hours," Genji tells you gently.

He gets up, grabs his bag from the overhead bin, and leaves the plane. You follow, the wheels in your head turning.

You didn't know this was a stopover flight. You hadn't paid attention, just blindly obeyed your father and got on the plane. The logic followed then that this flight stopped halfway, in the US. You tried to ask for more details.

"'Tousan-"

"Come," he ordered, firm but without edge.

Your chin fell towards your chest, and you followed his feet as they walked. He led you to what you assumed would be somewhere to eat.

"It is good that we have different last names. No one will be suspicious," he said just loud enough for you to hear.

You looked up to see him open the door to a strange building. You followed him inside, curious. He took your hand, grabbing your attention.

"Just say, 'I do,' when the officiant looks at you."

You stopped, the truth hitting you hard. Genji wasn't breaking off your sexual relationship, he was taking you to Vegas to marry you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be complicated to continue. So I might not do it. I would like to, but we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

It was overwhelming, having to process what was about to happen. To cope, you had a laser-focus on your father. His face. His expression. The slightly pursed lips and intense stare into your eyes as the officiant spoke. You don't remember what they looked like. You said the words Genji told you to. You barely got them out in your dream-like state. Then all of a sudden you were done, and you threw the officiant a quick smile in thanks as Genji led you back out. You tightened your grip around your now-husband's hand. A glimmer of hope and a thrill at eloping after tossing your life aside made your stomach do an excited flip. You both got back on the plane to Japan.

Genji's first choice was originally Nepal. The peaceful village at the foot of the mountain where he lodged with Zenyatta at one point. It was home to him. The villagers wouldn't have judged. They would have helped. But he knew in his gut that wasn't the best place for you. There wasn't much in the way of medical facilities, and Japan was home for you. It used to be for him, too. It felt like a lifetime ago since he lived there.

Arriving at Narita Airport, Tokyo, he felt himself fall back down into the dark place he was in while part of Blackwatch. He felt judging eyes on him as he led you through the airport. He wished people wouldn't stand so close as you collected your baggage. He almost lost it when the customs agent gave him hassle over his Nepali passport. He even wore clothing to look less suspicious, but it didn't help.

_He was clearly Japanese, why did he have one of those?_ the agent had wondered.

Genji bore this to get you inside the country. Once inside, he took you to a tourist hostel because it was cheap. He checked you in as husband and wife under a fake name. With Genji's face mostly covered, no one could easily ascertain the age difference between you.

Genji had meagre savings. He spent most of his money keeping you fed. You fussed over his health. That he was obviously stressed, and you hadn't seen him eat. Your hormones surged, and you tried to comfort him with quick and dirty blowjobs.

"Wives take care of their husbands," you told him, pulling his dick out in the hostel room.

It's not that your father didn't want you to. He was just consumed with guilt that he did this to you. Got you pregnant. And he had to take you out of Overwatch just because he couldn't keep his urges under control. But the way you furiously rubbed your clit while sucking his cock had him cumming so quickly. Your father bit down on his lip, keeping a lid on his groan. He did feel better after you swallowed, but he excused himself to buy a pack of cigarettes to further de-stress. Smoking was an old habit that he swore he would never start again. But here he was.

Your father had told you that he went out to eat. He promised he would get some food in him. You relaxed yourself by admiring the view of Tokyo. Genji picked a good hostel. The room was small, undecorated, but it was cute. It gave the impression of no wasted space with its two sets of simple bunkbeds, small sofa, and smaller table with chair. The outward-facing wall was itself an impressive window. The streets directly below were lined with stout, angular office buildings. Orange cranes were spread all over the city. Seems a lot of construction was being done. Skyscrapers jutted out against the sky in the distance. Night fell, and they were all lit up. It was amazing.

Genji returned, but he didn't make a noise until he spoke your nickname, unconsciously using his ninja skills.

"'Tousan?" you said, turning around. "Did you eat?"

"Yes."

It was the truth. Still, his eyes were sunken, darting away every so often, looking for intruders that he knew weren't there. The corners of his lips curled downward more sharply than before.

There was something unspeakably upsetting about it. You relied on your father for so much of your life lately. Love, sex, food, shelter. Comfort. You don't know where you'd be if he couldn't provide those things. Genji read your face before you could hide how you felt.

He took a step toward. "We will be fine." He offered his hand. "Come on. Do you want to walk around a bit?"

You gave him a small smile and walked with him to the elevator. You chatted on the ride down about being back in Japan. How it felt familiar for you but still sorta weird.

"Oh! Let's get sushi!" you exclaimed, when you got to the street.

Genji chuckled.

"Let me find some work first."

"Sure, 'Tousan."

Your father wrapped his hand around the far side of your head to pull you in for a kiss on your cheek, giving you that tiny, uplifting thrill.  _My daddy loves me._

"Don't let anyone hear you call me that," he whispered.

Oh, right. You were supposed to be man and wife. But you took a step away and spun around, holding your arms out. "Who? There's no one here."

You had him there.

You were quiet, looking around at the tiny shops lining the street. Genji took the opportunity to pull his cigarettes from his pocket and light one.

"That was one habit I never picked up," you said.

"Good girl," he said, exhaling smoke out the side of his mouth.

"You'll quit for the baby?"

He nodded.

"This is just until we find our footing."

You nodded back.

"Hey," you said after a minute of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wear that, uhhh, cover," you gestured to your lower body, "when you wear pants? Or do you go commando or whatever?"

"I am wearing it. Why?"

The end of the cigarette lit up orange as he inhaled through it.

"Maybe you shouldn't..."

You walked closer, fell to your knees, and pawed at his thighs pleadingly.

"Can I suck it again? Daddy?"

Genji eyed you. He should have said no, but you just wanted to help. He shouldn't push you away.

"Such a good girl for Daddy," he said, while loosening the plate keeping his cock tucked away and safe. He pushed his pants down just enough.

His cock was half-hard already from your words. He held your chin and fed his cock into your hungry mouth. Your daddy saw the glaze come over your eyes and started to thrust lazily into your mouth, taking hard drags on the cigarette. Panting the smoke out his nose and pursed lips.

Genji's public kink made this quick and easy. He made the face that signalled his end, and you eyed him triumphantly with the ego-boost one gets from victories over their parents. You swallowed his cum, then made a face, tongue hanging out. _Gross_. He chuckled and took you back to the hostel.

You couldn't escape the smell of smoke within the confines of the elevator. You stepped away and lightly punched his arm. Then shook your hand, because that stung from hitting his armour.

"'Tousan, you stink."

You expected a quip back, but he deflated and apologized softly. You raised your eyebrows.

"That's all you got?"

He gave you a ghost of one of his usual smirks.

"I may be your husband, but I am also your father. It's early bedtime for you, with no blowjobs for dinner." 

You giggled. "Really?"  _He really just said that?_

"Really."

"Alright, then," you said, rolling your eyes.

Genji pulled you close as you left the elevator to head to the room.

"You seem to think that you can get away with much since we got here," he growled quietly, but not terribly unkindly.

"'Tousan," you whispered back meekly. "We don't have to hide our relationship here," you explained.

It was freeing. You'd been poor before. You could handle that. Hiding your true feelings was worse. He stopped you just in front of the hostel room door. He made you face him, looked into your eyes with his concerned, dark ones.

"We _do_ have to hide. Tracking is one of the basic skills of an assassin. I am surprised your uncle hasn't found us yet." Genji unlocked the door and went inside, with you following. "In fact, we should move on tomorrow."

"But-"

"No!" he all but yelled. Your father saw how dejected you looked. That was the closest he had come to yelling at you. "You don't understand," Genji continued. He hugged you to his body. "Sorry about the yelling. I'm stressed."

The embrace blissfully stretched on and melted any stress from both your bodies. After a few minutes, you squeezed his waist.

"Daddy, you know what relieves stress...?"

He groaned.

"I raised a slut."

You nodded wholeheartedly. "You did." This was his fault.

He sighed. "What I must put up with..."

You got grins and aroused growls from your father when you suggested he take you pressed against the window. He discarded his crotch plate onto the carpet. His hips ground against your ass as you leaned with your forearms against the large window. You gazed at the city surrounding the hostel, lit up and alive in the night.

"I needed this," he breathed. "You are right."

Still grinding, his cool hands ran up and down your sides. They reached your breasts, squeezing them hard in big handfuls. Making your breathing heavy. 

"Daddy, I needed this, too.

You needed that connection only created by lovemaking. A dick in your mouth isn't the same as a dick in your cunt, not by far. With that, you took off your top and bra. Your father pulled down your bottoms and underwear, you stepping out of them. He ran his hands down your body one last time at the sight of you standing naked at the window for the whole city to see. Admiring the curves of your silhouette.

The warm, slick tip of his cock poked at your ass cheek.

"Daddy needs a favour," he asked, gripping your hips. "I need you to take me without any prep."

"Go ahead, Daddy." You rubbed your ass back against his bobbing erection subserviently.

"I'll go slow, My Beautiful."

You looked back over your shoulder to watch the concentration as he spread your cheeks to fit the head just inside. The tip thrust shallowly in and out, getting you used to the stretch. You caught yourself from melting to the floor. Genji worked his way deeper inside you. You whined a bit from the stretch, but you made sure to mutter, "Don't stop."

Genji set a medium pace once he was satisfied with the depth he reached. Your expression was sleepy, listening to the gentle tap of his hips against your rear.

"I love you, Daddy. Don't stop."

Genji pulled your hips back, making you stand on tip-toes or fall. He was in love with your curves and nudity glowing in the light of the room against the darker backdrop of Tokyo.

"This is your new punishment. Stay standing until I'm done with you. Or if you cum first. I'm not a mean daddy."

The window had multiple smudgy handprints on it from multiple attempts to find balance and also reach your clit. Your tense, shaky thighs were ready to give in, but you hadn't finished yet.

"Daddy," you pleaded, breath fogging the window in a small circle in front of your face.

"Cum, and we can stop, Beautiful."

You groaned and let your forehead rest against the glass. How Genji could remain composed in such a situation, you didn't know, and it wasn't fair. It never was, but you loved it. Lived for this. Even if Ojisan found out, you're not sure you could stop.

Genji pushed forward, wrapped his arms around your body, and thrust hard into your cunt. Your father finally showed how this was making him feel. A few low and husky moans escaped his chest before he slammed his mouth shut. Straining and gritting his teeth, "Come on, now, Beautiful Girl. It's your bedtime."

"No," you squeaked.

He pushed you flush against the glass, pounding into you. His forehead rested against your shoulder. The sweat coating your body stuck you against the window. And lucky it did, too. Your feet and legs went to jelly, and your arms dangled at your sides.

"I...said...cum..."

You arched back against Genji's body, tensing all over. He cried out as your cunt squeezed his length. His warm seed coated your insides, dribbled down a bit on your inner thighs.

You fell back onto his chest, and he caught you.

"That was better than usual," he murmured.  A few quiet, intimate moments passed before he helped you upright. "Bathtime!"

You gave that a long, drawn-out whine.

The baths were separated by sex, and you couldn't go together. You got dressed and took a change of clothes with you to the bathing facilities. They had the more traditional way to wash yourself with the low stool and the bucket. You preferred the shower with a curtain to block out any stairs from the old ladies currently bathing. You didn't need anyone to see the cum leaking out of you. You skipped the large, hot bath as well, assuming Genji would want you back to the room asap. The hot shower had been a such a relief, you almost cried. Heading back to the room, you could think of nothing else but going to bed.

Tomorrow, you had to leave the hostel and its pretty view. You took one last look at the bright, yellow-dotted office buildings. Everything was so far away. It made your current problems seem that way, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going...but it's fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
